


notes and letters.

by oyaoyaoyakira (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i.. cant write akaashi, no beta we die like men, wrote this in just 2 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oyaoyaoyakira
Summary: Alternative title: hootifully purrfect.Kuroo and Kenma get an anonymous confession, but luckily for them they're both smart enough to figure out who wrote it.Set somewhere between the 2nd season and the Land vs Sky OVAs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	notes and letters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this fic is just an excuse to use bad owl and cat puns.
> 
> Please comment any mistakes you see! English isn't my first language, and I'm always open to constructive criticism for my writing ^^

_My dearest, Kuroo-san,_

_Because of reasons I won't enlist here, I have chosen to remain anonymous in the writing of this letter, but I still feel the need for my feelings to reach you. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience this could generate, and I will not feel insulted if you chose to discard this letter, but I sincerely hope you could read it entirely at least once before making that decision._

_I recall thinking, before we first met, that you were just another silly volleyball enthusiast, and how pleasantly surprised I was to discover I was in the wrong._

_I quickly learned why your team had chosen you to be their captain, as you are a reliable, smart and inspiring person. I deeply admire your sense of responsibility, but I still enjoy the times when you allow yourself to forget about them and simply have fun with your closest_ friends.

_My feelings for you changed from admiration, to friendship and companionship, to ultimately what I come to understand is love. It happened in a way I didn't even realize this fact until it was too late for me to ignore it. Once again, I apologize._

_As much as I would enjoy looking forward to take our relationship to the 'next level', I understand it is impossible, seeing as both of us are already in romantic relationships of our own. I sincerely wish both you and Kozume-san the best of lucks._

_With love, your admirer._

**PS I think you're really hoot!**

_P.S.S. That was meant to be an owl pun._

Kuroo was standing in the Shinzen's lockers room, having promised to Kenma he wouldn't stay for extra practice that day, mentally thanking they were the only ones using them at the moment. He looked to his side to find his boyfriend taking little notes from an owl-shaped jar and reading them with a (cute, Kuroo thought) blush on his face. He smiled to himself, getting closer to Kenma to read the notes from behind him, his head resting on his shoulder.

**I think I'm f owling for somebody, but I won't tell you hoot you are ;) ;) ;)**

"Seems like you got yourself an admirer, kitten." he said with a wink, although the other couldn't see him from his position.

"Says the one holding a love letter..." the other boy mumbled, still focused on the notes.

"What can I say, stuff like this is inevitable when you're as handsome as me." Still grinning, he moved to close the locker and put the letter in his bag. "C'mon, we're not going to your house while still sweaty from practice."

"Ew." was all he said, but he didn't complain as he also placed the jar and the notes in his own bag.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷

Kuroo and Kenma were sitting in front of each other on Kenma's bed, the notes and letter between them, after just having finished reading them all. Kuroo tucked a strand of hair behind his boyfriend's ear.

"So, any idea of who wrote this?" he quietly asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" he asked back.

"Aren't you the brain of the team?" he cupped his cheek. Kenma grabbed his hand, and then sighed.

"The calligraphy of some of the notes and of most of the letter are the same. The one in the first postscript matches with the majority of the notes, though." A pause. "I think they're from two boys on the Fukurodani team, based on the owl puns." Another pause, his voice almost inaudible, but loud enough for Kuroo to hear, ears trained after tears of being together. "And judging by the letter at least one of them has a boyfriend, so they're either Bokuto, or Akaashi. Or both."

A beat.

"Oh." He shifted so he was facing Kenma with all his body instead of only his upper half. "You mean the Akaashi and Bokuto we've been crushing on for years?" He nodded, slowly. "Well, Bokuto seems likely to confess with owl puns, but he told me Akaashi confessed to him with a letter..." He stopped, realizing what he just said, and his words came out rushed as fear took over him. "Bokuto was so happy he cried when he found out that Akaashi liked him back! They're not gonna break up because of this, right? Oh my god, Kenma, what if they do? Bokuto is my best friend, it would literally break my heart to-"

"Tetsu," he said, and the nickname made Kuroo shut up, feeling the famous butterflies fly in his stomach. "I'm gonna suggest something, but you have to promise you won't leave me if Akaashi doesn't like me too, and I'll promise not to leave if Bokuto doesn't like you that way." He rested their hands on his thigh, interlacing his fingers with Kuroo's.

"Of course I promise, Kenma." He tightened the hold on his hand.

"What if we were all four in a relationship, together?"

⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷

_Dear Akaashi,_

_I like you. A lot. Would you and Bokuto please go out with me and Tetsurou?_

_Sincerely, Kenma._

Akaashi folded the note and placed it inside his pocket, a little embarrassed by how quickly the other two had realized they were the authors of the 'love letters', as Bokuto still called them even when Akaashi had told him that 'owl-themed pick-up lines aren't really considered romantic to most people, Bokuto-san.'

He turned to his side to see Bokuto holding a cat mug with a huge smile on his face, his eyes moving quickly from Akaashi's face to different little papers he picked up and read enthusiastically.

"Hey! Keiji! Look! Doesn't he look like Kuroo? And it's full of cat puns! Listen: 'you are purrfect, I’m not kitten!' They're genius!"

"Yes, Koutaro." Akaashi smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, blushing slightly from something else beside embarrassment. "They are."

⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷

"Dude, I still can't believe you really forgot how to hit a cross shot!" Kuroo said between breaths, only to laugh again.

"That's because Kenma knows me too well! It's unfair!" Bokuto protested, but the smile on his face didn't fade away.

Almost five months after the "Cat and owl puns incident", as both Akaashi and Kenma decided to call it, the four of them were having a date in a quiet cafe close to Bokuto's house, laughter filling their chests while they shared happy and loving expressions they didn't even try to hide.

"Unfair or not, you guys deserve your place on the nationals. I'm proud of you both." Akaashi speaked with a soft tone, an even softer smile curving his lips and reaching the corner of his eyes. Kenma put down his coffee, staring at him with an almost imperceptible smile, visible only for the other three men at the table.

"I'm proud of you both, too."

"Hey, hey, heyyy!" Bokuto exclaimed, careful to still keep his volume low for Kenma while still being as loud as possible. "I'm going to the nationals with the three people I love the most in the whole world! I'm so happy, Keiji!" He enveloped Akaashi in one of his signature tight hugs, hiding his face in the crook of his neck for one moment before turning to the other two at the table. "We're the luckiest people alive!"

⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷

_To my dearest, Kenma, Koutaro and Keiji,_

_Even if you haven't said this exact words yet, I know when I see you that it's what we were all destined to feel for each other, the four of us together._

_I am in love with all of you._

_I am in love with the way I can feel Koutaro's laugh like a thunder in my own chest, and I am in love with how safe I feel knowing Keiji will know exactly how to comfort us, and I am in love with how Kenma pushes me to do my best._

_I know in my heart this will never change, as I am sure you love each other as much as you love me._

_Sincerely yours, Tetsurou._

Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi each found a copy of this letter inside one of their pockets after a date a couple of months later, and they all cried while reading it, because they all felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> (Each of them wrote a little note saying how in love with the other three they are, afterwards, so they can always read them when they need to be reminded.)


End file.
